Find the sum of all positive integers such that their expression in base $7$ digits is the reverse of their expression in base $16$ digits. Express your answer in base $10$.
Answer: Let the given base $7$ number be $n$. Suppose that $n$ has $d+1$ digits in either base $7$ or base $16$. Let $a_d$ be the leftmost digit of $n$ in its base $7$ expression, $a_{d-1}$ be the digit that is second from the left, and so forth, so that $a_0$ is the base $7$ units digit of $n$. It follows that $a_d$ is the base $16$ units digit of $n$, and so forth. Converting to base $10$, it follows that $$n = 7^d \cdot a_d + 7^{d-1} \cdot a_{d-1} + \cdots + a_0 = 16^d \cdot a_0 + 16^{d-1} \cdot a_1 + \cdots + a_d.$$Combining the like terms, it follows that $$(16^d - 1)a_0 + (16^{d-1} - 7)a_1 + \cdots + (1 - 7^d)a_d = 0.$$For $d \le 3$, we observe that the powers of $16$ are significantly larger than the powers of $7$. More precisely, since $a_i \le 6$ for each $i$, then we have the following loose bound from the geometric series formula

\begin{align*}
0 &= (16^d - 1)a_0 + (16^{d-1} - 7)a_1 + \cdots + (1 - 7^d)a_d \\
&\ge (16^d - 1) + (1 - 7) \cdot 6 + \cdots + (1-7^d) \cdot 6 \\
&= 16^d + d - 6 \cdot \frac{7^{d+1} - 1}{7 - 1} \\
&\ge 16^d - 7^{d+1} \\
\end{align*}For $d = 3$, then $16^3 = 4096 > 7^4 = 2401$, and by induction, $16^d > 7^{d+1}$ for all $d \ge 3$. Thus, $d \in \{0,1,2\}$. If $d = 0$, then all values will work, namely $n = 1,2,3,4,5,6$. If $d = 1$, then $$(16 - 1)a_0 + (1-7)a_1 = 15a_0 - 6a_1 = 3(5a_0 - 2a_1) = 0.$$Thus, $5a_0 = 2a_1$, so $5$ divides into $a_1$. As $a_1 \le 6$, then $a_1 = 0,5$, but the former yields that $n = 0$. Thus, we discard it, giving us the number $n = 52_7 = 5 \cdot 7 + 2 = 37$. For $d=2$, we obtain that $$(256 - 1)a_0 + (16 - 7)a_1 + (1 - 49)a_2 = 3(51a_0 + 3a_1 - 16a_2) = 0.$$Since $16a_2 \le 6 \cdot 16 = 96$, then $a_0 = 1$. Then, $51 + 3a_1 = 3(17 + a_1) = 16a_2$, so it follows that $a_2$ is divisible by $3$. Thus, $a_2 = 0,3,6$, but only $a_2 = 6$ is large enough. This yields that $a_1 = 15$, which is not possible in base $7$. Thus, the sum of the numbers satisfying the problem statement is equal to $1+2+3+4+5+6+37 = \boxed{58}.$